


With You ‘Till the End of Time

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I cried writing this, Infinity War Hurt, Other, it loves Stephen so much, the Cloak is the best, the snap, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: What the Cloak might’ve been thinking during Infinity War.It loves its sorcerer.





	With You ‘Till the End of Time

The Cloak seldom got along with others apart from its dear sorcerer. Wong was alright.

 

But the first time the Cloak met Tony Stark, it was less than impressed. Snarky, disrespectful towards magic and the Cloak’s sorcerer. (Though, at first Stephen had been quite similar.)

 

Then there came bad tidings, very bad indeed. Thanos was coming. The universe was in danger. And that was how they ended up on the streets of New York fighting the children of Thanos. Who caused the Cloak a good deal of worry.

 

Pulling Stephen from the cables that ensnared him, yanking him away from the danger, only to be stopped by some mundane metal object. Briefly, some spider-human rescued the sorcerer, only for the both of them to be pulled into a massive spaceship. The Cloak followed.

 

Stark and the spider-human, or regular human boy, were there also. The Cloak watched, and could do nothing, as its beloved sorcerer was tortured. Fortunately humans could be more helpful than they were given credit for. With the help of Stark and his child they were able to rescue Stephen.

 

Alright, so apparently the boy wasn’t Stark’s child. Unimportant. The Cloak had Stephen back.

 

_Never_ _again never again you stay with me safe._

 

Titan. A dead place. Nothing. They all but crashed into the surface. And nearly the minute their feet hit the dusty ground, a strange group of people run out at them.

 

Welcoming committee? Hardly. A grey man runs towards Stephen. Hell no. The Cloak shoots forwards and wraps around his head, attacking like it did one of Kaecillius’s zealots.

 

The brief fight ends when the half human captures Peter. (Stark’s child.)

 

The Guardians of the Galaxy. Hmm.

 

Thanos is a large, purple being who radiates the power of the stones in his possession. According to plan, Stephen sits on a pile of rubble, waiting. And just like the plan says, the rest attack.

 

The Cloak plays its part. It tries its hardest to keep Thanos from closing his fist. When he tears at it, it returns to its sorcerer’s shoulders to help continue the fight.

 

Stephen has gotten much more powerful and stronger since they first met. The Cloak is proud, even though it knows now is not the time.

 

They manage to pin Thanos so the gauntlet might be removed.

 

For a wonderful few minutes, everything goes well. But one of the guardians, the half human half celestial, Quill, listens to Thanos. His girlfriend is gone.

 

Peter and Stark have almost removed the gauntlet when Quill loses composure. Stark tried in vain to calm him, but it’s too little too late. Just as Peter slides the gauntlet off, Thanos breaks free and snatches it back.

 

The fight that follows is quick. Too much to take in. The Cloak helps Stephen best it can, but there is a moment when Thanos pins Stephen by the throat, when he crushes the fake Eye, where the Cloak fears for its sorcerer’s life.

 

But when Stark is stabbed things go awry.

 

Both the Cloak and its sorcerer know what has to be done. Out of all the futures, they only win one. Stephen gives up the Time Stone. Thanos disappears.

 

They rest. And perhaps Stark isn’t so bad.

 

Then it happens. The Guardians are the first to go, slipping away, turning to ash. They look so confused, so afraid.

 

One of life’s most important lessons is to let go. The Cloak knew. Stephen knew. And though it can only sense the barest amount of fear on its sorcerer, the Cloak is very, very afraid. It does not want to lose its sorcerer. If it cannot follow Stephen, well. Who would look out for him?

 

“Tony. It was the only way.” Stephen’s voice is gentle.

 

The Cloak does its best to comfort its sorcerer, its Stephen. It can feel the man’s body begin to crumble into ash, and its only comfort is it’s one small mercy from the universe. It can feel itself fading too.

 

_I am with you, my sorcerer. Until the end of time._

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried. 
> 
> I don’t care about accuracy. I was sad.


End file.
